The Only Person Stopping Me, Is Me
by lovelypurple1999
Summary: "Jack Frost: mischief maker, bringer of winter and laughter, nipper of noses, and guardian of fun? No, That's not who I see in the mirror; not anymore. I, am only a reminder of who that person was. I am just a dark shadow of Jack Frost. I'm no one. Bingo." RATED T FOR SELF HARM AND TRIGGERS. PAIRING: JACKRABBIT, BUNNYFROST, JACKFROSTxBUNNYMUND


***whistles guiltlessly* what? There is no rule against me posting a new story when I haven't finished my first one! **

**Star lord: Yes there is. **

**me: Nuh-uh! **

**Star Lord: okay, maybe not... but it's very annoying. **

**Me: maybe... but oh well! hope y'all like the story anyway, I have the next 4 chapters already written so it won't be a month until I upload the next one... unless I just want to torture you all... MUAHAHAHAA!**

XXXXXXXXXX

_Why do I do this to myself?_

The razor blade feels like old news now, so many possible uses; but I only have it for one.

_Oh, right._

As the cool metal glides across my skin once, twice, I stop counting and just do it. I feel a release, maybe I am insane for doing this to myself, but I don't really care anymore.

_Because I'm depressed, or so they say. _

I watch my blood bead up and drip from my wrist, forming little red puddles on the bathroom floor.

_I'm making a mess._

After watching myself bleed until I start to become lightheaded, then I grab a crimson towel and start cleaning my arms and the white tiles.

_I am a mess._

When I finish I try standing up on wobbly legs, when I succeed I put the towel into the hamper in the corner of the room and look in the mirror. My once bright blue eyes, that could've been mistaken for sapphires, have become a dull gray; My cheeks seem hallow, I have dark circles under my eyes, and my usual messy styled hair is matted in spots.

_Who is this?_

Jack Frost: mischief maker, bringer of winter and laughter, nipper of noses, and guardian of fun?

_No,_

That's not who I see in the mirror; not anymore. I, am only a reminder of who that person was. I am just a dark shadow of Jack Frost. I'm no one.

_Bingo._

Sometimes I try to think of my memories, the reason I was chosen to be the Guardian of fun. Bad idea, it only makes it worse.

_Was I always such a disappointment?_

It just reminds me of all the mistakes I've made in my life.

_Yes._

Someone knocks on the door, I don't worry. The door is locked and anyone that would know where to find my already know about...this.

"Jack?" An Australian accent calls. "Hey mate, ya aren't doin' anything stupid are ya?"

Of course, it had to be Aster. I stopped calling him Bunny a while ago, he said his friends call him Bunny, I don't consider him a friend. He caught me in the act of suicide two months ago, and "rescued" me. That's why I'm not allowed to leave Norths, why everyone knows, why I'm still alive. Most people would thank the person that saved their lives, but I didn't and I won't. Because I did not want to be saved.

I guess I took to long to respond because Aster unlocked the door and sighed when he saw the new cuts on my wrists. He pulled me out of the bathroom, sat me on the bed, and searched my pockets for the razor. When he found it he put it in his bandolier, for later disposal.

"Jack," He was close to tears, I know because we do this same routine every time he stops me from doing this; which is about once a week. "Why do you keep doing this?"

I don't answer, I just look at the ground with lifeless eyes and scratch my freshly made wounds. I didn't have time to properly bandage them, so when I do this I start to bleed more.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Aster, whom takes both of my hands and hold them in his own. This is usually when he escorts me to a new room in silence, hoping that a "change of scenery" will help.

"How am supposed to help you?" He kneeled in front of me to ask. The question threw me off a bit, I have never thought of getting better...

_How?_

"How?" I echo. It was the first thing I've said since Aster brought me here, my voice was practically non-existent. But it was there, which made Asters hope flare and beat wildly in his chest. "Y-yeah Jacky, how?"

My mind drew a blank for a few moments until it hit me,

_You can't._

"Let me die." I whisper, pulling my hands of his and going stoic in my sitting position. Asters hope was shattered. He laid his head on my lap and sobbed.

After a few minutes, Aster left with bloodshot eyes for crying over something, he now realized, has already died long ago: my hope.

XXXXXXXXXX

***sniff sniff* I'm sorry, I swear this story has a happy ending. It does! So just bare with me? please?**

**Anyway, if you have a question for me about... anything... just ask in the reviews and I'll answer it in the next chapter. **


End file.
